


sweather- markhyuck

by m4rkhyucks



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), conan gray - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Frustration, Heavy Angst, Inspired by a Conan Gray Song, Kissing, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Other, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4rkhyucks/pseuds/m4rkhyucks
Summary: — a markhyuck auanother story of an unrequited love in which, hyuck admires mark more than anyone.inspired by a conan gray song, Heather
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	sweather- markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the song so i made an au about it! this is my first au so please correct me if there are any errors:D
> 
> thanks to conan for the song ,, it makes my heart hurt every time i listen to it lol

mark and hyuck have kissed quite few times although they're not together. hyuck has always loved the feeling of mark's lips against him and has always wondered what mark thinks of it. every time they kiss, they act as if nothing happened but hyuck loves the kisses they shared together that it keep him rolling in his bed. he doesn't only love the kisses, he loves mark. only god knows how much. 

they've been living in the same apartment for 3 years. in those years, hyuck never told mark what he felt. he's afraid. who wouldn't be afraid though? how would one say it? what if, mark doesn't feel the same way? kisses do not really tell anything. it's just a kiss. hyuck reminding himself that it did not mean anything at all. you can literally fuck a person with no strings attached.what more with a simple kiss?

mark has this grey sweater that he lets hyuck borrow. sometimes it doesn't even feel like it's his anymore because hyuck has it. always. 

"it really looks better on you" mark said smiling as he pulls hyuck into his arms. 

"thank you." hyuck said. you wouldn't imagine how big his smile was. 

mark does a lot of things for hyuck that makes him just wanna blurt out all his feelings. i would be lying if i tell you that this set up isn't hurting him because it sure does. he feels frustrated and sad. he overthinks a lot. because what if, mark only does these things because they've been living under the same roof for years and mark just kinda adapted to it and became natural with taking care of hyuck?

oh you might also ask: what about the kisses? no one really knows what goes on with mark's mind. not even hyuck. not even me who tells you the story.

it was around christmas time when mark seemed to act weird. hyuck notices it a lot that he feels heaviness in his chest. mark never gives his sweater anymore after getting it in laundry. he also doesn't cuddle hyuck anymore. he doesn't give hyuck random kisses anymore. where did i go wrong? he sighed. mark is frustrating. one second he's taking so much care for hyuck next, he acts as if he never did things with hyuck. what's making it worse is that he never does them anymore. nothing makes hyuck roll in his bed, nothing makes hyuck create a big curve across his face. nothing makes him feel things anymore. he's numb (and misses mark). 

hyuck tried to approach mark many times but mark obviously avoids him. he won't even sit near hyuck and he spends most of his time in his bedroom knowing that hyuck likes to spend his time at the living room, watching tv. 

i don't care anymore. i have and need to say it. 

as hyuck approaches mark's door, he heard mark talking to someone on the phone. but the words weren't clear. it's just enough to hear someone talking to another person. before hyuck could even try to eavesdrop, mark opened the door. both were startled. 

"what are you doing?" mark asked.

"nothing, i was just about to knock." hyuck said as he looks down on the floor. he doesn't want to meet mark's eyes. 

"uh why? do you have something to say? tell me now, i have to go somewhere." mark said as he put his fluffy coat on and grabbing the grey sweater. hyuck notices it. why would mark grab his sweater and not wear it? 

"where are you going? can i come? i heard about the lights in the park. they said it's pretty at night." hyuck said excitedly. 

"i'm sorry, but i have to meet up with someone. you don't know them. but don't worry, i'll be back before you even know it." mark grabs his keys to the house and put on his shoes while hyuck only watches him leave. 

hyuck really felt restless so he thought of following mark which he realized was a bad idea because first, it was so cold and dark. second, he saw something he shouldn't have. 

there's mark... standing beside heather. the person whom mark loved more than anyone. heather was wearing the sweater and it sure does suit them. 

the view of mark holding heather hands so tightly hurts hyuck. it feels like he has been stabbed countless of times but it also feels satisfying that he finally got the answer he has been wanting to have and you already know what it is.

he couldn't get angry with mark and neither with heather. 

but 

he wishes he was heather.


End file.
